Lavender Wine
by sky tulips
Summary: [»»oneshot»»]The field outside was perfect for a picnic and the warm breeze was perfect for flying a kite. Fai makes a feast of strange cordials and burnt tomatoes. & the sun eventually goes down. [◦ ◦ ●tsubamily● ◦ ◦]


**Lavender Wine**

**Notes** - A family picnic. Slight SS and KF.

**Disclaimer** - Tsubasa (c) CLAMP

* * *

There was a warm wind that flitted like a welcome around the cottage and its' surroundings. Kurogane sighed, looking at the wooden hanging outside their latest residence. 'Leaf Cottage' - It really made him stop and raise an eyebrow at the homely looking cottage. His room was decidedly a little better than he had imagined. The window curtains were basic and a deep amethyst velvet, the room was relaxed and filled with sun and on his floor was a large patchwork rug, covering up the peeling tiles. The walls weren't leafy green either, but instead were splashed with a plain lilac-grey. Certainly, it was no ninja's chamber, but it would do.

Kurogane began sorting through the small set of drawers next to him, hearing the faint sound of Fai and Sakura gushing and bumbling about their own rooms. He had not sat down in peace for five minutes before there was a knock at his door. The simple flair in the 'rat-a-tat-tat' told him who it was before he even opened it.

"Oh, Kuro-tan, you haven't changed clothes yet?" Fai asked, staring at Kurogane in a sense of disbelief.

"No," Kurogane said, looking down at his heavy, black clothes, "I see _you_ have,"

Although the cottage didn't necessarily live up to its' name, it didn't mean its' inhabitants wouldn't. Fai was dressed up in emerald green, his simple light clothes having the same affect as spring limes.

"Well," Fai smiled, "You better hurry up and get out of those clothes!"

Kurogane's eyes started to narrow, "Why?"

Fai smiled playfully and then held up a wicker basket in front of Kurogane's nose.

"There's a field round the back of the house Kuro-pon!" he beamed happily, "Sakura and I thought we'd go out for a picnic!"

Kurogane closed the door without a word.

-

In less than ten minutes, Fai was back at Kurogane's door, rapping hurriedly, "Hurry up Kuro-pon!" he said, "We want to get going!"

"Then go without me," Kurogane shouted gruffly from behind the door.

"No!" Fai gasped in mock horror, "We have to do this together! Come _on_ Kuro-puu! This is the only way you're getting fed and the kids want you there too! Don't disappoint us!"

There was a sound of heavy rumbling behind the door before Kurogane slammed it open with a disgruntled look of his face.

"Yay!" Fai chorused, "Kuro-sama is joining the picnic squad!"

Kurogane glared at Fai, "I'm only doing this because I'm hungry," he said, "Don't rope me in on anything stupid like fishing or making daisy chains,"

"That never even crossed my mind!" Fai said, as though Kurogane had just revealed a fabulous plan, "We should all wear daisy crowns!"

Fai clapped happily, "This will be fun, right, Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane grunted in reply. Fai interpreted this as Kurogane would do the best he could to be involved.

-

Sakura and Syaoran were doing their best to pack up for the picnic. Sakura was raiding the cottage shelves and cupboards while Syaoran searched desperately for an old sheet for them to sit on. Syaoran delved through the cupboards in his attempts when he felt something thin and light through his fingertips,

"Sakura-hime!" he cried.

"Have you found a sheet?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"No," Syaoran answered, "But look,"

He held out the object he had found.

"A kite!" Sakura beamed, "We have to take it!"

Syaoran nodded, passing the kite over to Sakura before searching the cupboard again.

"Waaaii!" Fai shouted, hopping into the kitchen, "A kite! A kite! I haven't seen one of these in such a long time!"

Mokona bounced up onto the table, "Did you have a kite when you were young, Fai?"

Fai smiled and nodded, "I remember kite flying!"

"What about you, Kuro-wan?" Mokona asked, "Did you fly a kite?"

"A what?" Kurogane asked, folding his arms.

"Aaah!" Mokona and Fai chorused, "You haven't flown a kite?"

"A kite is a frame that flies in the air," Sakura explained, "You hold onto the string and it glides above you, it really is very fun!"

Kurogane nodded, although he couldn't understand what would compel people to think such an activity was fun.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed, flitting over to the shelves, "Haven't you found a blanket yet?"

Syaoran looked up quickly, bumping his head on the cupboard frame.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, bumping his head, "And no, I can't find a blanket,"

Fai sighed, "I guess we shall simply have to use Kuro-pippi's blanket,"

"What?" Kurogane asked, confused, "I don't have a blanket,"

"On your bed, silly!" Fai smiled, heading for the door.

"What?" Kurogane barked, "Why _my _blanket? Use your own damn sheets!"

"What? But Kuro-tan! Then they will get all dirty and crumpled!" Fai smiled.

"Yeah? Well the same thing will happen with mine! I won't have anything to sleep in if it rains and gets muddy and wet!" Kurogane said.

"You can sleep in my bed Kuro-puu!" Mokona giggled, landing on Kuogane's head.

"I'll pass," Kurogane grumbled darkly.

"Please Kuro-run! Let us use your bed sheets!" Fai begged.

Kurogane looked around at Sakura and Syaoran and rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, before Fai gave a happy laugh and ran back up the cottage stairs.

-

The field was bigger than they had expected. The grass was healthy and a beautiful summer green that shone of cheerful viridity, and near the center was a small bridge of rocks over a tiny blue pool. There was a beaten picket fence all around the field and a large gate with a iron clasp. There was barely a breeze in the air and all in all, it was wonderfully warm, giving the sense of the last days of spring.

Fai stretched up to the cerulean sky, "Today is perfect for a picnic!" he laughed.

Kurogane rolled the sheet out onto the grass.

"No no no!" Mokona cried, "Not there! That's too close to the fence!"

Kurogane glared at the creature, but picked up the blanket anyway, "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "Where do you want it?"

"In the middle! In the middle!" Mokona sung, waving its arms towards the center of the field.

Kurogane began stomping towards the middle, a wavering look of discontent still fixed on his face.

"Kuro-wan!" Fai grinned, "Don't look so sour! Smile for us!"

Kurogane said nothing but folded out the corners of his purple bed sheet.

Sakura kneeled down and set out the picnic basket. "This is a perfect spot, Kurogane-san," she smiled sweetly.

Syaoran sat down next to her, while Fai and Mokona were still smiling foolishly up at the sun.

"Hey!" Kurogane said, "This picnic isn't going to eat itself!"

Fai skipped over to the blanket and sat down next to Kurogane, "This all looks so yummy!" he said, crossing his legs.

"We haven't even opened it yet," Kurogane said blankly.

"Ah!" Fai said, raising a finger, "But I made most of it!"

Kurogane knew that meant it would be a feast made primarily of cakes and sweet things.

"Sakura-chan helped, of course," Fai said, smiling at Sakura who was opening the clasp of the basket.

She pulled out a small tub that was filled with pieces of dark red and a hint of black.

"What the hell is that?" Kurogane asked, his upper lip curling.

"Charred tomatoes!" Fai replied enthusiastically.

Sakura scooped helpings of tomatoes onto everybody's plates.

"You got the charred part right," Kurogane said, "They're burnt to a crisp. You expect us to eat this?"

"On the contrary," Fai explained, "Tomatoes are best when they are burned,"

Sakura giggled softly, "I think they taste just fine,"

Kurogane and Syaoran eyed the tomatoes in slight contemplation, "Here goes," Syaoran mumbled, taking a bite.

Fai tilted his head, waiting for a response, and Syaoran nodded as he swallowed, "They're fine! They're tasty and crunchy!"

Kurogane poked his tomatoes with a plastic fork, "Is there anything else?"

Sakura nodded and began laying out all the tubs and containers that were in the basket, reading out the contents as she went.

Kurogane grumbled and picked up a few mini sausages, listening to the rest of the group chat animatedly underneath the shining sky. It occurred to him sometime after his third grainy biscuit that his mouth was becoming dry. "Hey," he said, "Is there anything to drink?"

Sakura looked at Fai who smiled. "It's in the flask, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura pulled out a heavy looking flask that was a red, shiny plastic and a set of plastic cups, "Here it is,"

Kurogane stared at the lavender-coloured concoction that Sakura pured timidly into his cup.

"And this is?" he asked, turning to Fai.

"Lavender wine." Fai smiled. "Its my own special creation of lavender extract, elderflowers and fruit juice,"

Kurogane swirled the lilac drink around in the cup and then brought it to his lips. "Sweet," he muttered, after drinking the contents and filling it up again.

-

Fai and Sakura were attempting to get the kite ready. As the day had moved on, a small, warm breeze had picked up over the fields. Now that there was wind and now that all the food had been eaten, it was the perfect time to fly the kite. The kite was actually quite big and was made of multicoloured portions of strong tissue paper. There were rolls of ribbons streaming down the side and then down the string and the string was long and with a tiny wooden handle at the end. Sakura held tight onto the handle as Fai clutched onto the kite, steadily, they began to move apart until the string was extended.

"Are you read to run, Sakura-chan?" Fai called.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded.

Syaoran watched them from his place on the blanket with a smile of fondness.

Fai let go of the rainbow-coloured kite and then nodded at Sakura.

Sakura flung her arm to the sky and began to run until the kite picked up with the wind, Fai began to run over to Sakura as the kite glided up to the air above them.

"Waaaaaiii!" Fai yelled, "We did it!"

Sakura beamed back at him and held on tight to the kite, controlling it to dive and dance across the sky.

Kurogane flickered open an eye, "What's all the noise?" he muttered sleepily, sitting up from where he was lying on the blanket.

"Ah, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran said, "You're awake!"

"I fell asleep?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, you dozed off a little way after lunch, Fai-san said we should cover you up to protect you from the sun, but each time he tried, you batted him away unconsciously," Syaoran explained, and then stopped.

Kurogane rubbed his eyes, "What was he trying to cover me up with?"

Syaoran remained silent for a little while, "Well," he began, "He tried to cover your head with the picnic basket,"

"What?" Kurogane cried, jolting up, "How dare he do that while I was sleeping,"

Syaoran smiled lightly and then turned to Fai and Sakura, who were still playing with the kite in lively spirits.

"It's nice," Syaoran said lightly, "To see them having so much fun,"

Kurogane glanced at the princess and the magician and then back to Syaoran.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It is,"

Mokona patted Syaoran's arm and then sat on is lap, "Don't you want to join in Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, "But not just yet,"

Mokona smiled and continued to feast on the chocolate cake Fai had prepared.

Kurogane stood up and stretched, "You know," he said, "I've never flown a kite either,"

Syaoran looked up at Kurogane and smiled, "Want to try?"

-

The trees were already whipping in the wind and the air was slowly becoming just a little bit colder.

Fai was packing up the leftover food into the containers while Kurogane rolled up his bed sheet, Fai hummed a little song to himself as he worked and Sakura wound up the kite string as Syaoran and Mokona lay sleepily in the grass.

"Syaoran-kun!" Fai sung, crouching over the boy, "It's time to go!"

Syaoran stood up and stretched towards the dimming sky.

"I enjoyed today," Sakura smiled, "It was nice just to relax and have fun,"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura reached out, slightly blushing, "Will you hold my hand until we get back?"

Syaoran said nothing, but clasped her hand in his anyway.

Fai smiled and held onto Syaoran's shoulder.

Kurogane slung the sheet over his shoulder and walked caught up with the rest.

Sakura looked up at Kurogane and slightly opened her mouth as if in attempt to say something.

"What?" Kurogane asked, looking down at her.

She blushed slightly, "Uhm," she began, "Would you... hold my other hand, Kurogane...san?"

He looked at her with a look of mixed disbelief and surprise, it took him a while to register what she had said before he let his hand drop to his side where hers was waiting.

Fai smiled.

"Would you hold my hand too, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane grunted in response and looked back towards the field, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Fai laughed to himself and patted Mokona's head lovingly as their four silhouettes disappeared beyond the picket fence gate. .

Their hands remained joined until they reached home. Chatting amongst themselves of a feast of indigo-coloued cordial and charred tomatoes; their thoughts captivated by the dancing ribbons that had flitted across the lazuline sky before disappearing back down to the ground.

"Today was perfect," she whispered to herself.

-

"Pssst, Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane rolled over and opened his eyes slowly.

Someone was tapping quitely at his door.

"Kuro-rin! Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane was not mistaken. The magician was at his door. Kurogane knew the odds of him going away were about as high as Mokona turning into a giant charred tomato.

Kurogane stomped sleepily over to the door, "What?"

"Let's go on a picnic!"

Kurogane stared at the magician in disbelief.

"_Now_?" he hissed.

"Yes," Fai smiled, "Let's go now!"

"But it's nighttime," Kurogane stated, pointing out one of the most obvious errors in Fai's suggestion.

"It's not!" Fai said, "It's only dusk. You just think it's nighttime because you're exhausted from being daddy all day!"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "I'm not dragging myself and my sheet all the way over to that field again. You can forget it."

"Please, Kuro-myuu!" Fai said, "It's only me and you! We'll only be gone a little while! Let's go!"

Kurogane stared at Fai, trying to make himself seem stern. "This is ridiculous. We have just been on a picnic."

"No, no, no! No excuses, let us just pick up and go! And don't worry, Kuro-chii. I have brought my blanket this time," Fai smiled, holding up a faint lime-coloured sheet.

Kurogane stayed put. "I've said no and I mean no," he grumbled, "Leave me alone."

Fai tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "I'm not going away from this doorway until you agree to come with me,"

"Is that right?" Kurogane asked, crossing his arms, "Well I'm not moving out of this room for the rest of the night."

-

Fai walked a few steps in front of Kurogane, carrying the blanket under his arm. He whistled lightly to himself but didn't turn around and speak.

Kurogane walked slowly, occasionally rubbing his eyes, but his gaze remained fixated on the back of Fai's blonde head until they reached the center of the field. Fai's hair would occasionally whip in the nighttime breeze, and the moonshine that reflected from it almost seemed to make Fai glow.

Kurogane sighed as Fai laid out the blanket and patted the space next to him.

He sat down slowly, "So," he muttered, "Where's the basket?"

Fai blinked.

"I didn't bring one."

Kurogane stared as Fai began to lie down and curl up into the bed sheet.

"All we need is a blanket," Fai whispered lightly.

They remained like that for a while. Fai rolled up contently in the sheet, staring up at the sky and making patterns in the stars and Kurogane sitting up, his glance differing from looking into the distance and looking at Fai.

After a little while, Kurogane lay down too. He relaxed his arms back and lightly pulled the sheet over him. He turned to look at Fai who was smiling delicately at him.

"So," Kurogane said awkwardly, "What are we looking at?"

Fai laughed lightheartedly and rolled over to face Kurogane. He raised a finger up to the stars.

"They're shining for us, you know," he breathed, before closing his eyes.

Kurogane lay and looked at the sky as Fai fell asleep beside him.

Everything was perfect.

-

-

_Fin_

-

* * *

**A/N :**

Picnics and families. I wanted to write something happy and heartwarming. The next chapter of 'Compel Your Black Eyes' should be arriving soon. I'll get round to typing it up as soon as I can.

Reviews are welcomed with a glass of Lavender Wine.


End file.
